


Save Me

by empressgarden



Category: Min Yoongi | Suga - Fandom, suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush, F/M, Min Suga, Minyoongi, Oneshot, Stalking, Yoongi - Freeform, min yoongi x reader - Freeform, suga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressgarden/pseuds/empressgarden
Summary: You like Yoongi. You stalk him. He knows and he likes you back.





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> First FanFic with ReaderxYoongi. Show me some love~ cross-posted to my empresswriter.wordpress.com and wattpad @ empressgarden

Your POV

 

I was in a rush going out of my last class.

Why does that Calculus professor loves to overtime? Aish!

I'm running late.

3 minutes. Shit, how am I supposed to turn a fifteen minute distance in that short time?

Homebase! 2 minutes pass 3pm.

I lost, dang!

After catching a breath or two, I looked up to see him.

Yey, found him!

At the same spot, same position under the same good weather.  
He's there. 

Stalking mode on. Beep beep.

Zoom in to the man whom I am stalking.

Same old pretty sleeping face,

what a peaceful angel he is, with eyes close, giving accent to his long lashes,

his perfect cute nose,

lips like cherry, 

a snow white clear skin

and a blonde, shiny hair flying with the afternoon breeze.

Looking at him like this calms me.

I say this is my all time favorite hobby,

The sleeping him is just one part of him. My favorite him so far to be exact. 

It gives me butterflies thinking how calm and peaceful he can be when asleep which is very unlikely when he's awake.

What? How long have I been stalking him?   
That's more or less 6 months, 8 days and 12 hours maybe. But I've been classmates, even seatmates with him on one common subject that we have, English, for 7 months now. That's how I came to describe him. I'm credible OK. Trust me he's 100% beauty.   
Problem is, he's sociophobic. 

He's a transferee sol he doesn't have friends here.

He doesn't wanna make friends, frankly speaking.

He won't speak a word,

ang he's an expressionless kid.

He does all kinds of part times at night,

he even had an accident while tending his deliveries.

But no one knows except him and me, I guess. Well I'm his only stalker anyway.  
He lives alone. I wonder how he cope up with it. Tsk, if only I can freely drag him to hospital. Fudge my guts.  
I should have done it for him.  
But thank goodness he came at school in whole piece. Though it didn't lessen my guilt for not helping him.

Like a hard sculpted ice, his barrier was built so firm and amazing.

It was so good I want to break it.

The freezing glares of his, I want them melted into an eye smile instead.

I want him to talk, even if he vent his anger on me that would be OK.

I want a smile.Just a smile from his lips please.

Oh wait. What am I doing? 

I didn't notice myself coming near him.

Luckily, I held my hand that was about to touch his face.  
No, I should back off now right?  
Yes right! I can't disturb him.

Gasped...

 

"You just got your guts now huh?"

Am I dreaming?

Did that deep, manly voice came from...  
Nuh, imaginations, silly. I should be going...

 

"Why can't you just freaking save me?"

Gulped.

He said and pulled me into a hug.

Dreams.

"This is real" - him

You've got to be kidding me.

"I'm serious." - him

I broke the hug and looked at him shocked. Can he read minds? He just answered my thoughts right?   
And what? He's really talking?

"Seriously, staring is rude Y/N"

"So you can talk?" I can't believe I'm stuttering.

He laughed.

Omo, is the earth crushing?

Now he's smiling?

"Stop stalking and just save me ok."  
"Save me" he held his hand out while sitting in front of me.

-end


End file.
